Poetry for Awesome Characters
by Steve the Icecube
Summary: This is poetry for some of the best characters in Warriors out there, I guess. But now I'm up to twenty eight chapters it's more of writing mysterious poetry and getting you to guess...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm trying my hand at a bit of poetry.**

_Crowfeather_

Most never understand

You did

You freed me from my prison

The prison of my mind

To hate all cats from other Clans

I couldn't do that when with you

But then

Due to rocks in the caves

And splinters of heart

The prison rose again

Then came the next

A lovely tabby

You said I could be with her

I knew it hurt you

It hurt me at the start too

But being with her was just as good

Then finally

My very final

I never loved her

Or her kits

It pained me to look at them

Knowing I hurt them so much

Then I hurt my kits

All four of them

By loving another before

By not being there

For taking advantage

For breaking the rules

It hurts me too.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Brightheart!**

Here I sit

In the nursery

Watching my lovely kits play

Through my good eye

I hardly remember that day

All the pain and sorrow

The blood

And the name

Lostface

How I hated Bluestar when she gave it to me

It reminded me of Swiftpaw

It reminded me of the dogs

Only Cloudtail

My greatest friend

By then, my love

Called me by a name I liked

I worked so hard

Once I earned a true name

To regain my place

In our Clan society

I trained all the time

I even enjoyed it

It made my heart swell with pride

At every kind word of our leader

After the battle

After the deaths

I moved to the nursery

To have my kits

Whitekit, sweet Whitekit

Happy to be friends with anyone

I often stopped her from being too rough

No kit understands that they were small too

When she grew up

I was so proud

She survived the destruction of her best friend

She chose Birchfall instead

When she had her two kits

I felt complete

To have grandkits

It was indescribable

When they grew up

All that mattered was their health

I wanted nothing but the best for them

Even when suspicions arose

But that doesn't matter now

Everything is fine now

I've had three more kits

They're doing fine

I'm happy


	3. Chapter 3: Dovewing

**AN: I don't even like Dovewing. But I'm doing this as a spur of the moment thing.**

Whisper

Whisper

I don't care

I can hear what you say

Don't try to hide it

You may be of darkness

You may be of light

I'll still here you

Though I can't see you

I hear what you say of my sister

"She's evil, evil!"

She isn't

I was on your side

But you still scorn me

I'm Dovewing, I do this every day.


	4. Chapter 4: Longtail

**AN: Longtail!**

I thought he was bad.

I thought that no good could come of it.

He would only be wasting prey, right?

I never thought it would come to what it did.

A friend.

He seemed so great,

But he only hurt,

He only destroyed.

Sure, I still didn't like him,

But he was nicer than Tigerclaw.

He did everything he could,

Though I couldn't see it then.

When he became leader,

I trusted him.

He had proven himself to not be a kittypet,

But a true warrior.

He led us through

All those dark times.

But it wasn't enough for me in the end.

Blinded.

Blinded by a rabbit.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm dying from flames on my MR stories at the moment, so all reviews are greatly appreciated.**

_Darkness_

It's dark, so dark

That pelt of midnight

It blinds me.

I cannot fight back

For I know I did wrong

I am the traitor.

Blazing green eyes

So much like the cat I loved

Pity she chose another.

Now I only hurt her,

Trying to kill her kits,

It turns out they aren't hers.

I hear a hiss,

A claw cut my throat,

I slip into darkness.

**AN: Guess who?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm doing guess-who from now on!**

_Watching_

It wasn't fair

That in the end

I had to leave

All of you.

I love you all

With all my heart

My two kits

My true love.

I'm so happy

That you didn't die

That you all lived

To see another sunrise.

So here I watch

From here in StarClan

Watching you grow

And find love of your own.

No hard feelings

Just remember me now

Because I'll watch you all

Until the end.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I love all the reviews, but if you could put something other than your guess I would love it!**

**The previous chapter was Silverstream!**

_Cold_

Water

Is so cold

When you drown

Alone.

We did everything together

We were going to rule the Clans

We were such good friends

We connected so well.

But you were too stupid

Too loyal to your Clan

So now I drown.

Alone among my blood.

**AN: Kinda short. I loved writing it though!**

**Any requests for future poems?**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: The previous chapter was Hawkfrost!**

_Snatched_

My life was snatched

As a hawk flies

I see them chase me,

But I know it's in vain.

My mama was always so kind

Believing I could do what others couldn't,

I know I'm not like the others

They understand more than me.

After a few days from my birth,

I gave up thinking they would understand,

Because I already knew

I would die when the hawk flies.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Previous chapter was Snowkit.**

_Agony_

I have it all

I have so much

My little son

My dear mate

But I'm so sick

I know I won't live

To see another day.

I had to step down

Had to give up

But I have a good replacement

Though I will die tonight.

I've been worse every day

I feel so bad

It comes back to get me

Tonight will be the final time.

Though I may be an elder

I know my death will surprise.

Poor little son

Grow to be great

And remember

Don't fall down to that apprentice

You admire so much

There is something off about him...

**AN: This is a very minor character. He is ThunderClan, and died in Bluefur's deputyship.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry I update so fast. Previous chapter was Tawnyspots.**

_Passion_

Was it love

Or only passion?

I thought he loved me dearly

It doesn't seem like that now.

I know I should never have left my Clan

And it's all my fault

Had I stayed, my mentor could be alive today.

Sure, it brought grief

That love

That passion

But I think

I made the right choice anyway.

**AN: Not very long... This was requested, and it seemed like a nice place to stop...**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Previous chapter was Leafpool! As if you didn't guess...**

**I really like this one. Read it very slowly to get the full effect...**

_Heartbeat_

I creep

She shivers

I see her wince

I know she's scared

She knows she's dead.

I don't care

How long it takes

I will get there in the end.

I've waited so long

With bated breath

It's hurt so much

This long journey

But now my plan it will succed.

I pad across the den's stone floor

I grab her throat

I hear her yowl

I hear her heart beat in her throat...

But I'm too late

I savoured too soon

And now I wander

Apart from her doom.

**AN: This is my favourite so far. It's something I've been preparing for a while.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Previous chapter was Tigerclaw when trying to kill Bluestar.**

_Whirlpool_

I was only trying to help

Trying to make her happy

I didn't know it would end like this.

Flooding.

We can't swim.

Moth got hurt on the way here

If I didn't help her,

She would have died.

Forgive me, Hawk, Moth, Mama

I had to help

I had to drown.

You did your best

To save my life

But it ended

Swirling in a whirlpool.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: 50th reviewer gets a prize! Previous chapter was Tadpole!**

_Lies_

I know I lied

Lied all the time

It hurt me to see their confusion.

I thought it would be nice

To be the one to see what they didn't.

See our destiny.

Black isn't fun

You don't know that

It's so frustrating

To not do what I always wanted to do.

I know it was my destiny

But it hurts

To lie to them

To not prepare them for what was ahead.

**AN: 50th Non-anonymous reader. So if you have an account, log in! Prize will be revealed to you when you review. Remember to activate your PM system! It is one whopper of a prize!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Well done to ilovelotsofstuff for winning the prize; A full length story. I'll post the details on my profile.**

**Previous chapter was Jayfeather! Or Jaypaw, really...**

_Pretence_

I had to pretend

Or we would fall

I needed that power

Or we would be broken up.

One lie lead to another

And another lie

Until it was thought

That a sickness could kill a young leader

Way too soon

It lead to treachery

And a few deaths

Because cats thought

That they would never live

They just gave up.

**AN: Anyway, the story is about Ivypool. She has a love-hate relationship with a tom from another Clan. It's set a moon after The Last Hope.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Previous chapter was Nightstar.**

_The Right Thing_

I thought there was no harm

I thought I was doing the right thing

There's nothing wrong with extra training, right?

Wrong

Oh so wrong

I wanted to catch up with him

Be better than him

Because I should have been the same

But I was apparently vulnerable

Not fit to train

So I trained in my sleep

I never guessed

They were trying to tear my life apart.

**AN: You like it? Please, please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Previous chapter was Crookedstar. He trained in the Dark Forest for a ****_long _****time.**

_Importance_

I longed to be important

To be noticed

More than just my parents

Or a sister

I tried to be perfect

Follow every rule

Try my best

Make peace

Be that neutral

It wasn't for me

I couldn't stand the sight of blood

So I had to try another path

But then, my brother was better

Even though he broke the Code

I stopped him doing that

Sometimes I wish I hadn't.

I just wanted to be noticed...

**AN: My fav character ever!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I've had poetry block. Sorry...**

**Previous chapter was Hollyleaf.**

_Breathless_

Somehow

Although I had breath

Thanks to her

I was breathless

I was saved

Only to be destroyed

It was my own fault

My fault

She could've been happy

But I came in

Anyone could love her

She was a great cat

But because I was selfish

I couldn't let her go

I led her to her doom

Like no one could

Had she not been obliged

To find me

Then she wouldn't have died

When her blood flowed fast

Fast as a river.

**AN: I'm so, so, so sorry for the angst. I think this is pretty easy to guess, but I may be wrong.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Previous chapter was Graystripe on Silverstream, as far as I remember.**

_Smoke_

Smoke

Clouded

Clouded the vision of my family

And I was left

Alone

Hungry

Until I was fought

And fed

By a mere apprentice

Taken in

By those I hated

I saved

Much in the end

I made a friend

Who missed me much

When I was claimed

By smoke

Whilst saving another

Who died anyway.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: The previous chapter was Yellowfang**

_Poison_

Power

Is a poison

Irresistable to me

The leader's son

A couldn't help

My burning passion

And I knew it was wrong

When I turned to murder

But I couldn't stop

It was unsatisfiable

And it caused my end


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: No one got the previous chapter! The clue was in that killing and murder killed him, meaning that in ordering someone to kill, he got killed.**

**Yeah, it was Tigerstar.**

_Legacy_

It isn't fair

That my kits

Were shamed

For the past

When my brother's

Were not

Just a name

Completely accurate

Forshadows their past

Present

And future

Especially one

He can't escape it

I'll try to protect

But it's a battle I can't win

In the end.

**AN: No clues here, except the talking cat was Ashfur's first crush.**

**:D I doubt anyone will get this!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Previous chapter hardly got any reviews, probably because I'm posting this fast.**

**It was Tawnypelt on her kits.**

_Mediocracy_

I always thought

That I was just

Mediocre

Nothing really

Made me stand out

Any more than another warrior

And all I had

Was a nice mate

And a few kits

I never knew

That I was worth

Deputyship

Or

Of course

Murdering

I didn't know

I posed any threat

To those around me

I was

After all

Just mediocre

**AN: Hehe... I'm evil. This is hard.**

**Hint: His grandchildren are related to Firestar**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Only one reviewer... Thanks. It was Redtail, if anyone reads these anymore...**

_Nothing_

I want

All I want

Is to feel nothing like this

I don't want to feel

Like I should

Know you

It's weird

We don't know each other

Like this

I only know you

As our leader

I don't really

Have any friendship with you

I don't want to be confused

So why

Can't I just feel nothing?

**AN: Hint: She was once expected to be the 'Unexpected Leader that is not Brambleclaw'**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Thank you so much, wonderful reviewers!**

**The previous chapter was Cinderheart.**

_Safety_

All I want

For them

Is safety

I don't see why

I have to stay

With all this danger

When they could live

For many years

With no danger

Plenty of food

But they want to stay

They want to have this danger

And all I want

Is for them to be safe.

**AN: This is the hint: One of her kits had a crush on a black she-cat.**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: The previous chapter was Daisy.**

_Loyalty_

Loyalty

Is a fickle thing

Should it get too hard

You switch sides

That is what is done

Because loyalty

Does not always extend to your life

My instinct

Was to betray

And to live

Not to be loyal

And to die.

But it backfired

I lost

And had I not betrayed my loyalty

I would have survived

**AN: Nice tricky one for you there. The hint is that he was ShadowClan. :D Not much of a hint.**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Muahahahaha! No one got it!**

**...Well, not everyone has responded to PMs yet...**

**It was Jaggedtooth.**

_Everything gone_

But it was too late

They were gone

You were gone

We were in love

At least, I thought we were

But that moment

It was too late

And you were gone

I left everything

For you

And you alone

I was exiled

I had one place to go

Me and my kits

But the river was high

And they were gone

You were gone

And who I was

Was gone

**AN: Sad... And, like, everyone hates this character.**

**She was ThunderClan with a RiverClan mate.**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: As far as I recall everyone got that one, Mapleshade.**

_Stupid_

I tried

I failed

They thought I was stupid

They thought I was bad

They thought I did it on purpose

I had to leave

Never come back

Because of a stupid leader

Who couldn't lead

He thought so much of himself

They thought too much of him

So I was so angry

When I had to return

To those stupid cats

With a stupid leader

**N: Hint: I'm reading the Po3 for the first time.**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: The previous chapter was Stormfur.**

_Sun_

Living for so long

But in the dark

I fear the outside

The sun

I think

That if I leave

I'll never see her again

I must wait

I have to

Even if I never see the sun

Feel it on my pelt

Let it warm my heart

I just can't

The sun is constant

Well,

It was

I don't see it much now

But I don't want to

The sun

Isn't something I need


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: The last chapter was Fallen Leaves.**

**I haven't updated this in forever...**

_Rain_

When I was young,

I used to wish for rain.

My throat was always parched,

I'd never get enough,

I'd never had much,

Since mother's milk had dried up.

I'd wanted to come off suckling,

When I reached a certain age.

I didn't want to be a kit,

I wanted to be trained.

But I regretted it,

When the rain stopped,

Because then I was always thirsty,

There just wasn't enough.

I knew that soon enough,

Cats would start to die,

But I couldn't help but want some more,

Though others had more need.

**AN: This is pretty obvious, I think. It can be one of two cats.**


End file.
